


The Conqueror and the Creature

by Andy_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Captive!Austria, Forced Marriage, I have no idea, M/M, Snapped!Spain, War, Yandere!Spain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Braginsky/pseuds/Andy_Braginsky
Summary: See a pretty thing on a shelf, and you want it, right? Pass by it, day after day, but surprisingly, no one buys it. No one can afford this beautiful, expensive thing. Except you still see other people looking at it. Wanting it. So what do you do? You take it.Permanent Hiatus





	1. The Battle of Vienna

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  

  Finally. After all these years, Austria was his. Austria and his little queen. Antonio’s men had grabbed the beautiful country from the battlefield after they had conquered Vienna. He had chuckled when he heard how Austria had screamed and fought against his men, scratching and biting any who came near him. Nevertheless, they were able to get the nation to an estate Spain had claimed and made to wait in the conquistador’s room while Spain finished the battle for Vienna.

  

  A mighty swing of his Spanish halberd sent men flying, tearing limbs and heads from their owners in a spray of thick red blood. Their armor dented and broke under his blade, the axe head stronger than ever with his passion for death and destruction. **_Conquest._ ** He wanted it all. Their men, women, and children. Their art, wealth and land. **_It would be HIS. HIS! Even if he had to TEAR IT APART PIECE FROM PIECE TO HAVE IT, HE WOULD OWN ALL OF AUSTRIA._ ** A roar spilt from his lips, the Spaniard charging at the lines of men still fighting, still trying to defend the once-beautiful city. By the time Spain was finished, he was walking on a pile of bodies three feet high. Not all of them were dead yet.

 

    A crooked smile spread on his face as he watched the city burn and heard the people as blood ran down the streets  in thick rivers of red. And then . . . silence. Sure, there were the moans of the dying and the crackle of burning wood, but the sound of rebellion? That was curiously silent, especially right after the battle had just ended. Then a crackle of a lightning bolt echoed through the silence. Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo swore as he looked up. The sky was darkening and lightening boomed all around them. He was foolish to think that Austria, a nation that had pushed down so many times before would suddenly just give up. It seems he would have to rectify that.

 

    The wind began to howl, shrieking and screaming its rage as it blew through the trees. The boughs creaked and the branches crashed with their waves of tattered leaves. Making his way back to the manor he had commandeered, lightening silhouetted the grand house. **_Oh yes._ ** This was going to be fun.

 

~LINE BREAK~

 

He was going to tear him apart. The Conqueror would die in the most beautifully brutal fashion he could compose. Austria was going to destroy Spain for what he had done. Even now, he felt the dying pains of his people as they succumbed to the darkness of death after burn of fire and the bite of metal. He heard their screams. He knew their fear. He felt their anger. All of it revolved inside his soul, a storm of devastating proportions.

 

The Spaniard would burn. Austria would make sure of it, even if he had to light the pyre himself. Hell, he would gladly dance around Spain as he screamed in pain, playing cheerful melodies with his violin. And Roderich didn’t care how long his revenge would take. It could take him a day or the next thousand years. Either way, he would wait. No one knew patience like Austria. No one knew manipulation and cunning like Austria.

 

    Regardless, he couldn’t do a single thing now. Locked up and left to ponder his fate as he held his folded hands in his lap. The room he was being kept in was decently sized, but that was to be expected from a master bedroom. Roderich eyed the large four-poster bed distastefully, before getting up and banging on the door for the seventh time that night. Large and made of solid oak, the door didn’t even budge when his delicate fists beat at it. As more time passed, the more desperate the nation became. While he did try to keep some of his composure, Austria did try forcing the door down with his narrow shoulders. That only resulted in getting a large blue bruise.

 

    Austria would have tried to get out the window, but that was barred like a prison cell and there was little he could use as a weapon. The beautiful room was mostly empty of any furnishings, besides the bed, a small table with two chairs and a chaise lounge. All of which were too heavy for Austria to try in use. Baroque in style, the curling wood on the furniture weighed them all down, and Roderich thought it foolish to try and use one of the paintings as a weapon. It would barely do anything to Spain if he used it, so he didn’t find it worth the risk. Eyeing the lamps thoughtfully, Austria dismissed the idea. Starting a fire was far too risky, and what if he couldn’t get out? Roderich didn’t fancy burning himself, most likely to be recaptured when resurrected.

 

    As it was, Roderich found it peculiar that the Spaniards had untied him when they had locked him this room.  He leaned against the the fireplace mantle, pinching the bridge of his nose as immense headache hit him while thunder rumbled ominously. Roderich jolted as the realization of what had just happened. They had lost. A wet cough echoed in the silent room. Austria pulled out his handkerchief, dabbing at his mouth delicately. It came back speckled red with blood.

 

    Folding the kerchief in on itself to hide the blood, Roderich tucked it back into his pocket. Austria blinked his eyes blearily, his head swimming with the pain of loss, his heartbeat too loud in his sensitive ears. Focusing, his eyes caught on an iron fire poker. Perhaps he wasn’t so defenseless after all.

 

-

 

Waiting and waiting. That’s all it was. Roderich sat in one of the chairs at the table, fingers lightly tapping away in rhythm to an imaginary piece, while he waited for his captor. Finally, he heard it. **Thud. Thud. Thud.** **_Scrape._ ** **Thud. Thud. Thud.** **_Scrape._ ** Steadily it grew louder until it stopped right before his door. Roderich stayed seated as he heard the key rattle in the lock, a quiet click filling the room for a moment before the doorknob slowly turned, the door opening loosely to swing on its hinges, Spain with his halberd standing stark against the pale wall behind him. The Conqueror had finally arrived.

 

In came the monster from the dark recesses from which Roderich’s hate originated. He curled his lip disgustedly at Spain. The Spaniard still had blood on his clothes. Austrian blood. His people’s blood. Roderich just barely stopped himself from attacking the larger man. Austria’s disgust grew further as a smirk spread across Spain’s face. Roderich’s eyes narrowed as he glared at the other nation hatefully, Spain’s own eyes sparking dangerously. It was like trying to stare down a poisonous snake. One false move, and you would be killed, Roderich mused. Even attempting to back up, and it would most likely bte you. Though Austria wasn’t planning on _backing off_. Spain seemed to sense this, an amused expression on his face, the bastard. In one swift move, he slashed at the conquistador as he lept out of his chair, disregarding the bloody halberd held loosely at Spain’s side.

 

Bright green eyes widened as Spain bent backwards to avoid the blow. Though not quick enough, the tip of the fire poker slashed across his cheek, leaving a long, ragged, bloody line on his cheek. Both froze, the two surprised that Austria had actually drawn blood. Blinking, the Spaniard touched his cheek as red ran down it. Blankly he looked at the blood on his hand, then at Austria, then back at his hand, before turning his gaze back to Austria. The germanic nation watched as Spain grinned, blood streaking down his face and into his mouth, staining pearly white teeth red. Roderich nearly jumped when Spain spoke.

 

“You . . . are going to wish you hadn’t done that.” Austria shook as the broader man strode forward, Roderich backing up instinctively. He had just woken up a monster that started to fall back asleep.

 

Ducking under Spain’s grabbing hands, Austria raced to the other side of the table to create a barrier between them. Spain tossed it aside, dodging another swing from the fire poker. Roderich swung again, this time Spain meeting the blow with the long shaft of his halberd. Hooking the blade on the poker, he twisted it out of his captive’s grasp. Their gazes caught, poisonous green glaring knives at the crystalline purple. Austria was now unarmed. Spain’s bloodthirsty grin grew.

 

Roderich ducked as Spain swung the shaft of his halberd at his head, running to the door, yanking at the knob. Austria gulped in horror. It was locked. When? When did Spain lock it? Desperately he twisted the handle, trying to force it open.

 

“OPEN, OPEN! PLEASE OPEN!! OPEN UP!!!” He screamed out, losing his composure as he felt the Conqueror’s hand snag into his hair and yank the strands harshly, tilting his head back at an unnatural angle.

 

He tried to fling his arms back to hit the nation off, but his hands were caught in Spain’s iron grip. Roderich fell as he was dragged backwards, yelling from the strain on his arms and neck as he was pulled towards the bed. Austria tossed and squirmed, his glasses coming off in the fight and falling to the floor.

“Augh!” Austria cried out as Spain threw him across the floor.

 

Scrambling onto his hands and knees, Roderich felt the breath rush out of him as he was kicked in the side, pushing him so he flew onto his back. A sharp crack echoed in the room when his head hit the hard stone floor, stars flashing before his eyes.

 

Dazed, he crawled onto his stomach . Tears stung his eyes when a hand jerked the hair on his already throbbing scalp. Roderich clawed at the hand, trying to pry it off. A dark chuckle echoed in the spacious room. Roderich suppressed a shudder, fixing a glare on his face. Face-to-face with Spain, he spat at Spain.

 

“Verdammt! Unkommen!” Spain sneered, his lips curling as he pulled Roderich up by his hair. Austria stumbled as he got his feet under him. Glaring into poison green eyes, he kicked at him, Roderich’s foot connecting with Spain’s shin.

 

“Merde!” Spain dropped the captive as he staggered back a step, leaving Austria to fall back onto his stomach, no longer supported by the other. “You little puta!” A hand twisted into his hair and another around the Austrian’s throat.  Roderich coughed as the hand pressed into his windpipe, cutting off his air supply. With an “oof”, the Austrian was thrown onto the bed and against the headboard.

 

Head crashing into the wooden frame, Roderich sat stunned. The rattling of chains filled his ears as his mind swam. Austria gasped as the feeling of cold metal wrapped around his neck, Spain looming over him. He blinked as Spain’s grinning face filled his vision , an iron key dangling mockingly from his grasp. Blinking, he watched as the pirate twirled the key around his pointer finger before hanging the key from a hook by the door, on the opposite side of the room. Roderich tensed as the other came back.

 

Austria lunged off the bed. “Ack!” He choked, clawing at the silver band around his throat, the tinkling sound of metal in his ears. Jerked from his lunge, he fell to the floor. Roderich twisted to see a long chain connecting from the headboard to . . .

 

“You [collared](https://api.asm.skype.com/v1/objects/0-cus-d4-64c7d8122a86ce03d2b3003a6a3e9e77/views/imgpsh_fullsize) me?!” Austria glared at the Conqueror. “What am I , some animal? **_Colony_ **?!”, he growled. Spain knelt before the nation on the floor, catching Roderich’s chin in an iron grasp.

 

“Si, that is _exactly_ what you are. A pretty little bird of a colony that I caught and intend to make _sing_ .” Austria tried to jerk his head out of the other man’s , but his grasp was too tight.    Though undignified, Austria spat at Spain’s smirking face, the thick glob landing on his right cheek, just below his eye. _Like hell he would._

 

Spain’s expression froze. Then he slowly brought a hand up to his cheek, wiping away the saliva. He met Austria’s glare with his own blank look. Nonchalantly he wiped the hand on his pants.

 

“You know,” he began conversationally, “for someone who’s just been conquered, one would think you would be a bit smarter with your actions.” Roderich saw stars as Spain backhanded him across the face, splitting his lip. A small trickle of blood ran down from his mouth. The force of the blow knocked Roderich onto his front, his cheek meeting the cool stone floor.

 

Shaking his head, he attempted to clear his muzzy thoughts. A yelp escaped his lips as he was roughly tossed back onto the bed. Spain’s hand knotted in his hair, yanking his head back to expose his neck. Austria’s chest heaved, the nation trembling at the pain. He wanted this all to end, but knew that this was just the beginning.

 

“Nnngh!” Roderich grunted at the uncomfortable angle. He cried out again as Spain ripped off his clothes, leaving Austria bare to the world. Long, pale limbs bruised and cut from the war strained against Spain, trying to push to larger man off. He shivered as the Conqueror traced his body with dark, possessive eyes. Hungry eyes. **_He was going to devour him whole, swallow him up, and leave him in pieces._ **

 

Roderich thrashed against the hold on him. “Get off of me!” Spain laughed, tilting his captive’s face to look him in the eye.

 

“Silly little swan, with your pretty white feathers and long, graceful neck,” Spain placed a hand on his throat, just above the collar, “I _own_ you. _You_ don’t order me around. _You_ are mine, and you obey me.” He smirked. “Or else.”

 

Spain expected the other to cower. Instead, Austria seemed to draw himself up, the powerful aristocrat shining through. Violet met peridot. The two waged war, green fire against violet ice, the two coming to a stalemate.

 

“No.” Antonio’s eyes widened, his smile becoming sharp.

 

“I think I will have fun, training you not to fly away, little bird.” Spain drew away, slipping off his clothes and letting them pool on the floor. Austria’s eyes widened at the sight of Spain’s large, already erect cock.

 

-

 

Spain loved how those violet eyes widened. Those long, dark lashes as they fluttered in fear. How the pink tongue licked at petal-shaped lips again and again. The Conquistador admired his prize. Oh, he had chosen a beautiful treasure. Long, ivory colored limbs just begging to be colored such pretty shades of blue, black, . . . and red. Already the pale creature’s throat had a light pink mark from fighting the collar.

 

The collar. How he loved how it looked on his new pet. Silver with golden ivy vines curling across the edges of the metal band, sapphire and amethyst stones winking in the candlelight. He had commissioned it from one of his jewelers in Spain, the man hired to manage the crown jewels and other jewelry worn by his royal family.

 

Again he nodded to himself. Yes, he had chosen his treasure well. Now all that was left was to plunder it. Own it. And then do what he will with it. Placing a hand on its pale jaw, Spain held it down with little effort. Squeezing , he forced its mouth open to accept his fingers.

 

“ **Suck**.” He commanded his prize. It glared at him hatefully, but did as ordered. Antonio met those eyes, staring the other down. Or trying to, but Austria refused to be cowed. Frowning, Antonio brought his face down, right next to his property’s. Their gazes waged war, one trying to dominate the other. His grip tightened on the jaw, forcing it to wince, breaking the contest.

 

Spain pulled his saliva-slicked fingers out of Austria’s mouth, prodding the smaller nation’s puckered hole before thrusting a finger in all the way up to the knuckle. The Conqueror chuckled at the surprised gasp from his captive. Not wanting to break his toy, Spain took his time on stretching it out. Each gasp from those pink lips was music to his ears as it tried to keep quiet. Amused, Spain smirked. _‘Playing the quiet game, are we?’_ Antonio leaned in, teeth sinking into the pale flesh of the creature’s shoulder. **_The way it screamed was so BEAUTIFUL._ **

 

Licking the sweet blood from his lips, Antonio looked at the wound proudly, lapping up the red seeping from it. The pale Creature’s chest heaved at the pain, crystalline tears in its eyes. Quivers broke from it while the Conqueror continued to pleasure it by hitting its prostate repeatedly with four long fingers. Spain pulled the digits out with a wet squelch, it wincing. Trailing his hand up to his pet’s semi-erect cock, he stroked it until it was hard, red, and weeping.

 

Looking over Austria’s flushed face, España gently kissed his lips, trying to lure those beautiful eyes open from being clenched so tightly shut. The Creature tensed under him, hands pushing against his master’s chest. Unable to move him the slightest bit, Antonio felt his own amusement distantly. **_Naughty thing._ **

 

Spain took those slim wrists to tie them over its head to the headboard. He looked over it proudly. Much better. The Conqueror drank the tears that streamed down from the Creature’s eyes. How sweet they were. While whimpers emitted from that lovely mouth, Spain lined himself up before thrusting in and pounding into that **_hot, soft,_ ** and **_wonderfully tight_ ** ass with a possessiveness and mercilessness that brought forth more of those beautiful, melodic screams. Each scream was more beautiful and broken than the last, the distant sound of rain and thunder crescendoing louder and louder as Spain forced himself into the Creature. He wrapped his hand around Austria’s flagging member, stroking it as he pounded into the soft _heaven_ of his Creature’s hole. Again he bit into the shoulder, lapping up the taste of sweet, sweet blood. His, all his. If any took away this stunning Creature from him, he would **ensure they would be** **_no more._ **

 

Antonio went well past his first orgasm, going long into the night until they had both came at least six times and blood and semen were leaking out of Austria’s abused and torn hole. Its eyes were red and swollen from crying, tear tracks down its face. At one point during their lovemaking, his pet had passed out, so its head now lolled to the side, skin shining with sweat in the pale moonlight. Antonio traced the long arms with a hand, untying the sash he had used to bind its arms, thick red lines around the Creature’s wrists. Gently he massaged them to help with the blood flow, tsking at the rubbed-away skin. Reaching it a drawer, he pulled out some bandages and a soothing lotion, using those to wrap up the Austrian’s lightly bleeding wrists.

 

Smiling, Spain stood, stretching his arms over his head. He went to the door, unlocking it to call a servant to bring a wash basin. While waiting, Antonio sat on the bed petting through Austria’s silky hair, making sure his prize was covered with the sheets and himself in a loose robe. Once the water came, España gestured for the servant to place it  on the bedside table, the senorita leaving quickly. He took the cloth from the bowl and used it to clean his pet with the slightly steaming water until it was once again a pristine white. After wiping the sweat and blood off of both of them, Antonio slid into the bed as well, hugging the small nation as he slept for a few hours.

 

Unfortunately, all too soon a knock came at the door, waking the Spaniard up. Sighing, Antonio got up and answered the door, nodding in understanding as his orders from the crown were relayed. Regretfully he looked at his new acquisition, sad he had to leave before it woke up for work. Nevertheless, he had people to talk to and documents to sign. He now owned Austria, a province of Spain, after all.


	2. We have a Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It wasn’t until many hours later that Roderich woke up. How his body  **ached** . Choking back a whimper, the Austrian kept his body perfectly still. It felt like he had been torn in  **two** . His bottom was completely on fire, and his top half wasn’t faring much better. Despite everything, he felt surprisingly  _ clean _ . Even now, Roderich could still smell the rose-scented water that had been used on him. Marginally surprised, Austria distantly wondered if Spain had been the one to clean him up, but found it unlikely. However, the bandages on his wrists told perhaps the story was otherwise . . . Cringing, Austria pulled the sheets up to further cover his abused body, hiding the many bruises and bitemarks. He was just glad that that . . .  **_Conqueror_ ** hadn’t broken his bones. But he may as well have with how well Roderich could move.

Gritting his teeth, he shifted, gasping as the feeling of pain shot through him with the strength of canonfire. Immediately he froze, his breathing becoming harsh with reawakened pain and the full-force of what happened the night before. Tears stung at his eyes, though he fought them back with an angry viciousness.  **_He would not cry. He refused to._ **

Roderich’s head snapped up when the door opened, a quiet sigh of relief leaving him when it was only a servant woman. He nodded to her as she set the food tray she was carrying on the nightstand before coming towards him. Her hair graying and body short and portly, the Spanish woman gently helped him scoot until he was propped upright with pillows. Setting the tray on his lap, she set about cleaning and straightening the room. Roderich watched  for a few moments before eating his eggs, bread, and porridge slowly. When the woman saw he was done, she came over to take the tray away, as well as place his spectacles on on the table on his right.

“Wait. What is your name?” Austria questioned her. She smiled, crow’s feet at the corners of her eyes. 

“My name is Rosita, Senor Austria.” Her voice creaked with age, Rosita’s tone warm and welcoming. Grandmotherly, if Roderich had to describe it in a single word. He responded to the elderly woman cordially.

 

“Danke Rosita, for bringing me my breakfast.”

 

“It is no problem, chico hermoso. I am merely doing as my lord told me to do. I am very honored to attend to my lord’s bride-to-be.” Austria choked.

 

“Bride?” Roderich was proud that he didn’t stutter through the word, his only saving grace. Rosita frowned at his shock.

 

“Si, bride. Senor Spain did not speak to you about this?” Roderich’s lip curled, his eyes cast downward at Rosita’s question.

 

“We didn’t do much talking.” Rosita froze.

 

“Oh chico . . . “She gave his arm a comforting pat. “You will get better. You will survive this.” Hearing the resolve in her voice, Austria drew strength from it, even as the chains swayed from his leash. Roderich nodded to her, feeling a modicum of respect for this woman, even though she came from the country that had taken over his.

 

“Danke.”

 

“De nada.” Rosita left, taking the tray with her.

 

Austria sat in the silence, contemplating his fate, and what he would do next. With a hand, he pulled at the eight-foot chain connecting him to the headboard. No good. Delicate fingers traced the metal collar around his neck, feeling what he assumed was jewels on the band. Angrily he found where it locked, not completely surprised at the absence of the buckle he had hoped for. Even where the chain attached, it was locked to the collar. There was no getting out unless he got the key . . . that was still on a hook by the door.

 

Furrowing his brow, Austria determinedly moved himself to the edge of the bed, gasping at the strike of pain in his lower back. Roderich grit his teeth, forcing himself to stand. Legs shaking like a newborn foal’s, chest heaving wildly, and tears stinging, Austria began the agonizing walk to the door. He wobbled, having to pause many times, only to be denied by too short of a chain. Austria cried out as he fell, landing on his knees on the cold floor. The jolt from his legs up to his spine made him gasp in pain, Roderich sinking onto his front weakly.

 

Lying there, his helplessness clawed at his heart and mind, meeting somewhere in the middle in his throat. Quietly he began weeping, its volume growing into loud, body-wracking sobs. The nation wept for his people. His queen. Their pain. Their captivity.  _ Everything _ Spain had taken from them and destroyed, he cried for.

 

The nation hacked, trying not to choke, pulling at the collar desperately. He thrashed on the floor, banging his fists and kicking wildly as he cried at the utter  _ unfairness _ of it. What had he done to garner  _ this? _ In what way had he and his people deserved  _ this? _ Weakly he yanked on the chain, even as the cold of the stone floor was conducted into his naked body, freezing him to the core.

 

Someone must have alerted the monster its pet was wailing and making a nuisance of itself, as Spain came in mere moments later. The bastard had the  _ audacity _ to look sad as he picked up his broken toy and set it gently on the bed, with a tenderness one uses when trying not to break something that’s already broken.

 

Composure completely shattered, Roderich fought against his enslaver, punching at Spain with weak fists, the Conqueror’s expression carefully blank as he sat on the edge of the bed. Legs over the Spaniard’s arm and his back braced with the other, Austria shrieked at the indignity of being held in such a fashion. Like a child. Like a bride.

 

With his captive in his lap and held bridal-style, Spain ran his hand through Austria’s hair, gently brushing the strands to the side as the Creature cried. **_Even now, it was beautiful beyond compare._ ** How had he accomplished capturing this beautiful Creature? How had no one snatched it up before? Perhaps the Creature was that good and running? On that thought, Spain gripped Austria a little tighter.  **_He would never let his Creature run from him. Spain had fought too hard for it to let it get away now._ ** The Conqueror looked down at his pet’s precious face, smiling.

 

The tears shone in the pale light as they streaked down its cheeks. Its small pink-red mouth that opened so prettily while it panted between sobs. Violet eyes vibrant behind long, dark eyelashes. Pale skin, so different from his own, dark tan, like the silver moon to the gold sun. The Creature’s long, delicate limbs covered in  **his** marks, from his hands and teeth. They had come out beautifully, his marks. Blue, black, yellow, green, and most of all,  **_red_ ** . He loved the color red, and what it did for his pale Creature.

 

Finally it calmed down, lying in his arms peacefully so Antonio could lay it on its back on the bed. Austria’s large round eyes closed as it succumbed to a heavy, peaceful sleep. Still Spain continued to run his finger through  his its hair, thinking.  _ ‘Poor pequeña ave, hurting itself trying to get out and explore.’ _ The Conqueror shifted down to lie his back on the pillows so he was somewhat propped up, now being able to gently pull Austria up against himself, holding the smaller man to his chest. He frowned as a wet cough rattled from the Creature’s thin, boney chest. Gently he tipped his prize’s head back, humming at the bright red on its lips. Antonio kissed the sweet wetness away. It seems he would need to keep a watchful eye on his latest acquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always loved.


End file.
